An Owl's Tale
by Corculum
Summary: If you love cute fics then you might like this one, Pigwidgeon is adorable after all. The tale from an outsiders point of view... only, he's not human.
1. Bacon

**Author; **Corculum

**Disclaimer; **I do not own anything of Harry Potter apart from my books and various other merhcandise that I purchased myself, if I did own Harry Potter some things would be a little different... mwuha.

**Published; **3.8.05... August 3rd 2005

**Summary; **The fic from an outsiders point of view, he's one of them... but he's not human... :smiles reassuringly: I personally think this is the cutest thing ever! But that's just me... :sheepish grin:

**

* * *

**

**An Owl's Tale**

**Bacon**

Pigwidgeon gazed longingly at his master's bacon strips, he turned and watched the Potter boy feed the beautiful snow white owl Hedwig beside him. He let her have his bacon, why wouldn't his master give him some of his? He decided this was a great injustice and that if his master would not offer him some he might simply take some… but that would be stealing… so maybe not, he didn't want his master to get angry with him, then he might not let him post his mail anymore! No, maybe he could try the dark-haired boy; he looked nice.

He hopped over various bowls of food and situated himself next to the boy's plate, he then proceeded to look up at him with his big brown eyes.

"Hey Pigwidgeon," The dark-haired youth raised an eyebrow at the owl's consistent look and turned when Pigwidgeon turned to look at Hedwig, who was currently chewing a piece of bacon, "Ah, I see," He smiled, "bacon Pigwidgeon?" He said as he held up a piece for him, which the owl received most gratefully. Now here was a kind, good master, not that his master wasn't nice, but he did have the tendency to be slightly… unappreciative of his services, most of his mail was pretty heavy after all! And Pigwidgeon did a good job of delivering it. He was no fool, he knew these were important times, he knew he had to keep his beak firmly on all letters and parcels, just in case someone wanted to intercept them, something he would never let happen! He was a good, loyal owl; he would not fail his master.

He turned his attention to the snow queen vision beside him, she was a good friend, she had helped him with some heavy mail before, and she was so beautiful. He had seen all of the other owls eyeing her, but she paid no attention to them, and rightly so, in Pigwidgeon's mind he could see that none of them were anywhere near good enough for her. Though, he had heard she had a fling with the famous blonde Slytherin's falcon owl, but that they broke it off because their master's hated each other, it was like Romeo and Juliet really, they were both on different sides. But he was glad they were finished, he didn't need any more competition for her affection, certainly not a huge bird like that. Of course he knew really that he himself was not good enough for her either, but if he grew bigger with time perhaps she would spare him a second glance, it was worth a try, anything for her. But perhaps that was a foolish aspiration, as he seemed to be stunted, it was in his genes, he wasn't meant to get any bigger then this probably.

And suddenly her magnificent golden eyes fell upon his ordinary brown ones, her expression seemed to soften almost as she looked at him, but perhaps that was just his hopeful imagination. But as she took flight she looked back to him; inviting him to join her, and so he did, of course. He took off as quickly as he could, rather clumsily unfortunately, and he joined her in the air, he flew in small circles around her cooing as he went, and from her expression he was pleased to find she found it rather sweet if not amusing.

He thought he saw the Potter boy laughing and smiling at them, as they flew out of the Great Hall together.

* * *

**A/N;**

If you have actually read it, congratulations and thanks for looking! If you actually like this then you will be pleased to know I've already written a few more chapters, if you don't like it then... oh well :sighs:

Reviewing is good karma :nods: it brightens my day like nothing else can! And, doesn't it make you happy to make other people happy...! ... :sweatdrop:


	2. Heaven

Author; Corculum 

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing, it all belongs to someone else… :sigh:

**Updated; **15th of August, 2005

Um yeah, so… I do have an excuse for posting this late, I have a very valid excuse that you will find at the end of this miniscule chapter. :bows:

* * *

**Heaven **

He followed Hedwig up to the owlery and bravely sat next to her on her perch. They sat there together for what must have been hours, exchanging brief looks every now and then, it was positively the most wonderful time in Pigwidgeon's short little life so far, he was sure of it. Sitting there with her, it felt so right, so wonderfully peaceful and perfect. That is until that huge Eagle Owl swooped in and gave Hedwig a very significant look, one to which she turned her head away, he almost seemed deflated at her reaction, but then he saw Pigwidgeon sitting next to her and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

He came over to them and started beating his wings threateningly at the small owl, wishing him to leave _his possession_, though Hedwig belonged to _no one_, and even as Pigwidgeon rose to imitate the Eagle's movements (even if he had no chance of winning any kind of fight between them) Hedwig rose and hovered in front of him, in a protective stance. She battered her wings at the Eagle Owl, and screeched at him, he attempted to get around her, to the small offending owl accompanying _his_ prize, but she would not let him. And finally, after giving her a very confused and offended look he flew off and left them alone.

And so, Pigwidgeon and Hedwig returned to their positions on her perch, this time she sat considerably closer to him, in fact, they were touching, her soft feathers grazing his own, rough and plain sandy brown ones. If this wasn't heaven, then heaven would pale in comparison to the sheer ecstasy he was experiencing right now, just being this close to her.

* * *

**A/N; **

Ok, I said I had written more chapters, which was true, but guess what? MY COMPUTER ATE THEM:breathes deeply: I had written at least five more chapters (they were a lot longer then this one too) and my computer has lost them OO I have looked everywhere! This is unfair! I've been looking since I posted the first chapter! I was so delighted that lots of people reviewed and I thought, hm, I think I'll post now, just to make them happy! And then I opened the document… and only half of it still existed… the chapter above being all that was left. Annd I don't understand at all, so, everyone has told me to 'just write them again!' aha ha ha ha… :glares: they were special! I can't rewrite them the same :whines: well… this will be my excuse for if the next chapters are really bad. The good versions, the first versions were better! Ok, I'm going to go breathe now. If anyone has any suggestions as to how to recover lost files, please, share them!

Thank you soo much for reviewing! I was sooo happy when so many people reviewed:floats on cloud nine:

**Review responses;**

**KimKitty - **:blinks: Thank you soo much:bows: You're so kind :gives basket of chocolate hearts:

**Perilous – **Thank you, and I do see what you mean about it being rushed, I am convinced it is because of the way I have written this fic, but I will revise my future chapters, and think about what you said before I post, hopefully I will be able to un-rush it, thank you. (By the way, you sound exactly like one of my best friends:mentions this because she is strange:)

**PotterManiacGrl – **I agree completely! Pigwidgeon does have depth! He is far more then a small annoying owl! And I hope to show that in this story :nods:

**alix33 – **Thanks for that! Eagle owl! Got it:makes note: I knew I would make mistakes, lol :sweatdrop: thank you for pointing it out.

**Irish Lady Knight – **I looked, and your owl story is still up there, I will have to read it :) And, I'm going to email you about the second part of your review, so as not to spoil it for anyone else. You'll see what I mean. Severus Snape, a mastered ballerina! Lmao! Well… it could work, he is very graceful don't you know ;) lol

**Christina – **Yes, one would almost say Ron is… greedy with food:O Would you believe it? lol

**Jazzi – **:Blinks: OO No! My fanfic!

**zan189 – **Thank you! I thought it was a cute idea :) and you were my first reviewer! Woohoo:D

Thank you to **Bramblerose4, writerdude3000, serpentilewitch, BLUERANGER1983, Shmily, Moragaine M., blackrider2, justawriter, RavynAmre, Jubexchix – **Bring on the soy bacon:D **– Alex202, writerchicky1425, Harpkid, the-honest-liar – **Should I believe what you say? ;)** – Miakoda, Aradia-rising, starlover88, Jon Garcia – **It's not that often you get someone who recognises your work as 'original' in fanfiction, thank you** – xfeverx, BallerinasROCK – **Coolest name ever! **– Lynna **and **mitchell. **Thank you all so much:gives chocolate and stripey pink hats:


End file.
